


You're not what I thought you were

by ArtemisGarden



Series: Darcy's Accidental Vigilante Acquisition [2]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcy Meets Jessica Jones, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Humor, POV Clint Barton, POV Darcy Lewis, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisGarden/pseuds/ArtemisGarden
Summary: Darcy hires Jessica Jones to investigate something hidden in her past
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Series: Darcy's Accidental Vigilante Acquisition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909972
Comments: 17
Kudos: 133





	You're not what I thought you were

"Is it her commitment to making her liver fail?" Clint asks, brows furrowed. Darcy rolls her eyes and swats at him, before she heads out of his Avenger's Tower apartment and down to the labs for the days.

"It was a serious question." He grumbles to himself and Lucky. He really doesn't understand Darcy's weird fangirling over Jessica Jones of all people. They literally have no connection, Jessica's never saved anyone even remotely connected with Darcy.

 _'This is your fault.'_ He texts Murdock and when the voice reply comes back he huffs and goes to hunt down his hearing aids. They're sitting neatly on his nightstand which is not at all where he left them and he feels a swell of emotion he doesn't want to name at the thought of Darcy tracking them down this morning and putting them back in place for him.

"You brought this on yourself, you could have just left me in that dumpster."

Clint is pretty sure he can hear the beginnings of an outraged squawk right as the voice reply cuts off and he grins.

_'I doubt Nelson feels the same way.'_

"Told Jess your girl is looking forward to meeting her."

Clint groans. "Damnit Murdock."

He'd really had no intention of letting her meet any of the other vigilantes he and Nat sometimes worked with. Not that any of them were really bad or anything, he just...

Pausing, Clint tried to figure out why exactly he didn't want Darcy to meet the vigilantes of New York.

He's pretty sure it would be totally fine for her to meet Luke Cage and he's pretty sure she wouldn't bat too much of an eye at Rand.

It's also not like she wasn't around dangerous people all the time plus he knows she can take care of herself so it isn't anything like that.

_'It's not like she's going to end up liking any of them more than she likes you.'_

Staring at the text he wonders if there's any universe that exists where Natasha doesn't live inside his head.

Probably not.

* * *

Three weeks after she meets Daredevil in a dumpster Darcy finds herself knocking on the door of Alias Investigations. Clint is hanging out outside the apartment complex. "Keeping an eye out." he'd said, but she isn't sure what he's keeping an eye out for.

A few seconds after she knocks, the door is pulled open and Darcy finds herself staring into the surprised and confused face of Jessica Jones.

"You're not what I thought you'd be." 

Jessica leaves the door open as she turns on her heel and heads back inside so Darcy follows.

"Uh. What were you expecting?"

She watches in silence as Jessica grabs a bottle and a tumblr and pours herself a glass of scotch. The other woman downs half the glass before turning back and leaning against her desk to study Darcy.

"A fucking kid."

There's a beat of silence and Darcy cackles, which fades away at Jessica's blank stare.

"He's doing it to annoy Clint. I said I wanted to meet you and Daredevil ran with it." Darcy explains. Clint told her Jessica wasn't really chatty and would absolutely come off rude as shit.

"Why did you want to meet me?"

Welp. Right to the point then.

"I wanted to hire you?"

Jessica snorts and takes another sip of her drink. "And you needed Murdock to play middleman?"

"No. It just ended up happening that way. I was going to make an appointment anyway."

"Right and who do you need me to investigate? Can't be Hawkass, his life is an open book."

"Uh, no I didn't need you to look into Clint. I actually want you to look into me."

Jessica squints at her. "You want me to look into your life?"

"Yeah, yes, I do."

"And why's that?"

Darcy fidgets for a minute before answering. "Well, now that Clint and I are dating I'm being looked at more than I was when I was just Jane's intern or Thor's friend."

She pauses, but Jessica doesn't move or look like she's going to add anything to that statement.

"Right, I actually have a pretty big secret and now wouldn't be the best time for it to come out. I figured if you dug into my life and couldn't figure it out, no one else could either."

"Oh yeah? And what kind of secret is that?"

Darcy grins. "If you figure it out you'll understand."

Snorting Jessica rounds her desk and drops into the chair behind it. "Alright fine. But you don't get a superhero friends and family discount." Darcy just nods and pulls a out a check to hand over.

"Full fee up front. My number is on that sticky note so if you need any more just let me know."

There's a few beats of silence before Darcy decides that must be her cue to leave and she heads back out the way she came. 

Clint is there waiting and he slings an arm over her shoulder as they head up the sidewalk.

"Alright, you've met Daredevil and Jessica Jones. You think you're good on the vigilante front now?"

"Not a chance." She smirks as he groans theatrically and drops his head onto her shoulder.

"You didn't have this much of an issue with me meeting Kate."

"Yeah and look where that got me, if it's not you two teaming up on me it's you and Nat."

Darcy laughs at his drama. "C'mon Mr. Amazing Hawkeye, we gotta check in on the apartment building and see how everyone's doing." 

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy is hiring Jessica to look into her to see if she can find out that Darcy is Tony's daughter. In this verse Darcy is the only one who knows.


End file.
